


Ukuza ngokubumbana

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukuza ngokubumbana

Beza ngengubo yakhe emhlophe ngosuku olukhanya kakhulu ehlobo. Okungenani bakwenza kubonakale njengokusemthethweni, yize into enjalo yayingakaze yenziwe. Kwakunomkhosi omncane owawuhlanganisa neNkosi yamaKhosi amaKhosi, amalungu oMkhandlu oMncane ngisho nenkosi yakhe ubaba. Ukuba khona kukaTywin Lannister akubanga yingozi ejabulisayo: UJaime wayengathandabuzi ukuthi uyise wagcina ehlelile ukukhululwa kwakhe kuMakhosi, ngakho-ke impilo yokuziqhenya. Ukufika kwakhe evela eCasterly Rock bekuyinto ebangele lokhu kuqhubekela phambili, futhi uJaime akakwazanga ukumbheka ngaphandle kokuzwa imisipha yakhe iqinile nentukuthelo. UCersei wayekhona njengeNdlovukazi, futhi izindebe zakhe zabuye zamomotheka. Ubuhle bakhe babumethusa, kepha futhi lokho akuzange kumphazamise njengoba ayehluthwe, nawo wonke umcimbi ofanele, wokugcina wokuhlonipha kwakhe.

INkosi uRobert kumele ngabe yasisayina kanjani lesi simemezelo esimkhulula esifungweni sakhe. UJaime wezwa umunyu ezingalweni zakhe wabona ukuthi ubekade eqinisa izinkalo zombili kulo lonke lolu daba.

"Yekani ukwenza isigameko," ubaba wakhe wahlwitha lapho into yokugcina eseyiphelile. "Usengumuntu ogcotshiweyo futhi oyindlalifa kuCasterly Rock."

"Ngiyindodana enenhlanhla impela," kuphendula uJaime ngezindebe ezinzima.

Manje njengoba wayesekhululwe engubeni yakhe emhlophe, wamshiya ezizwa enciphile ngandlela thile, igumbi laqothuka ngokushesha. Ubaba wakhe wasebenzisa lelo qiniso, weqa waya emnyango ukuwuvala ngokuphepha ngemuva kwamalungu oMkhandlu abalekile.

"Ngicabanga ukuthi manje uzongitshela isizathu semali yami enhle," kusho uJaime ezihlikihla, engakwazi nokuzwakala ukuthi ukhathazekile. Wayeyinkemba ebabazekayo kunabo bonke ebukhosini, wayeyindoda esekhulile iminyaka manje, kepha wayengenamandla ngokumelene namaqhinga kayise. Uzwela.

"Uzongibonga," kusho uTywin. Kwakungesona isicelo. Kuphendula uJaime ngesankahlu njengoba esesha igumbi ewayinini lakhe. Ukudakwa ngezikhathi ezinjengalezi kwakuvame ukuthi kube ngumfela womfowabo, kepha wayenomuzwa wokuthi lesi kwakuyisikhathi esifanele sokuzama nokulingisa lokho okwakusenziwa.

"Uzoshada noBrienne waseTarth," kusho uyise, anganaki inhlekisa yendodana yakhe.

"Tarth." Ukube uJaime wake wezwa ngale ndawo, ngabe kade wakhohlwa kudala. "Amandla kumele athoxe kanjani. Ngicabanga ukuthi akekho u-Tully noma uTyrell ongangithatha, ngabe ngedumela lami lonakalisiwe, kodwa kumele ngivume ukuthi akumangazi ukuthi nguFrey. Lesi sidumbu esenziwe ngomzimba sithengisa intombazane yakhe. emakethe, futhi ngingahle ngahlanganisa okungenani iBanefort noma iBetly— "

Inqindi likaTywin liwele phansi kwelinye lamatafula okuhlobisa egumbini. UJaime waphendukela kuye, amashiya akhe aphakama ngokumangala lapho elahlekelwa yilungelo lokungalawuleki kukayise.

"Lokhu kuzwakale kanjena kuCersei. Okungenani uthole umqhele ebhokisini," kuphendula yena, kepha uma iphimbo lakhe belilula, inhlamba yakhe ibingekho. "Yini ekwenza ucabange ukuthi ngizolandela umyalo wakho nje? Kungani kufanele ngishade nomuntu ongasho lutho ngaphi?"

Amehlo kaTywin acwebezela, acishe abe yigolide lapho kukhanya ntambama. Akahambanga emsunwini futhi nokho wanikeza umbono webhubezi elinyayo, ezwa ukubulawa nokuphelelwa yisineke kwalo.

"Uzoshada naye," esho ngezwi elibandayo neliyingozi, "ngoba uRobert Baratheon uyafa, futhi uzoba yindlalifa yakhe."

UBrienne watshelwa ukuthi impilo yakhe yayiphela ngalo kanye lolo suku, yize eqhele ngamamayela amaningi, nangezimiso ezifanayo ezingekho emthethweni. Ubaba wakhe wazama ukuba mnene ngezindaba ayesezoshada nazo, kepha kwakukhona amaqiniso anzima okuwatshela futhi uSelwyn wayengenakukwazi ukwenza kube sengathi uBrienne wayenenketho kulolu daba.

"Siludinga igolide," esho emoyizela. "Sidinga ukuxhumana neNdlu enkulu uma sizosinda ebusika. Amaphasishi abe nesibindi kakhulu - ukuvuna isikhathi eside ngeke kusisize ngaphandle kosizo."

"I-Kinglayer, baba? Ufisa ngempela ukungishada nendoda enje?" Amahlombe kaBrienne ayelukhuni. Wayekade azi ukuthi kumele ashade, kwakunguyena kuphela owayesele ukuba azuze ifa leTarth futhi kwakungumsebenzi wakhe ukuhlinzeka izindlalifa ezizayo. Kwakukhona ithemba elincanyana, nokho, lokuthi angaba nezwi kulolu daba lapho isikhathi sesifikile. Ngokusobala, wayenethemba leze. Ubengalindele ukuthi uzokhishwa inyumbazana ngokuzikhethela, kodwa yi-Kingslayer? Ngemuva kwempilo yonke yokufundiswa ukwazisa udumo, ukwahlulela umuntu ngezenzo zakhe hhayi ngamazwi akhe, ingabe kwakufanele abe yisiphetho sakhe?

Ubaba wakhe ubengaqondile njengokuthuka, futhi ubazi ubunzima ababekubo, kepha isenzo sikaJaime Lannister sasimkhombisile ngalokho ayesenesikhathi eside esedlule, futhi manje ubaba wakhe wayesemcela ukuthi amshade.

Wamnika ukubukwa kwesokunxele. "Kumele ube nenhlonipho eyanele emibili."

Wathula. Ngisho esekhungathekile, wayekwazi ukubheka uyise emehlweni. Bekananzelela, bekasolo ananzelela, ngesimo sakhe esithelekileko nokubukeka kwakhe okumbi. Wayebona nokuthi uJaime unamahloni ngokomzimba.

Yini i-farce.

"Nini?" ebuza.

"Ngokushesha nje lapho efika nethimba lakhe," kuphendula ubaba wakhe. Lokho bekubonakala njengokuxazulula lolu daba, noma uBrienne ezizwa enyakaziswa ngendlela exakile njengoba ebuyela emgodini wamanzi. Amanzi aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka kaTarth amgqwayiza, kodwa ubuhle babo bungamzange wabajabulisa.

INkosikazi yesikhathi esizayo yeCasterly Rock, wacabanga. Abayisikhombisa bayangihlekisa.

Futhi, wayazi, ngabe bonke abanye abantu.


End file.
